villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cicada (DC)
David Hersch, or also better known by his villain name Cicada, is a villain in the DC comics. He is a fanatical cult leader who views the Flash (Wally West) as an "avatar" of the lightning that granted him powers. Biography Backstory Born in 1890, David Hersch was an architect and preacher at St. John's Catholic Church. Although, he was one prone to paranoid, violent outbursts that often took the form of physical abusing his own wife, Elizabeth Hersch. After murdering his wife, David, remorseful and regretful of his actions, sought to end his own life. However, in that same moment, he was struck by lightning, where he discovered that he had gained the ability to absorb the life-force of others, extending his life-span almost a century. He believed the accident was the same as the Flash's and that they should be linked. The lightning bolt also gave him a vision of his own immortality and foretold the resurrection of his wife. Over the subsequent years, he operated as the cult leader known as Cicada, accumulating many followers while planning for the day he would resurrect his wife. Cicada's cult and followers were dedicated to the murder of every person that the Flash has ever saved by using lightning bolt shaped daggers. He teams up with the Flash's ex-girlfriend Magenta, and they managed to kidnap him. Cicada reveals his origins to Wally about his wife's death and how he gained his powers, before telling about his vision showing him that he was destined to live on together with his wife. By taking the energy left over from all the people the Flash has saved and from the Flash himself, Cicada succeeded in bringing his wife back from the dead. However, after his wife revealed to Cicada that he murdered her, he denied this and killed his wife yet again by absorbing her energy through a kiss. He was eventually stopped by the Flash, Detective Jared Morillo and Officer Fred Chyre. Although, Cicada managed to slash Morillo with his knife. This gave Morillo the ability to heal rapidly from any injury, similar to Cicada's own. Cicada was put on death row in Iron Heights pending confirmation by S.T.A.R. Labs that he could even be killed in the first place. However, before that could happen, Cicada successfully escaped during Gorilla Grodd's jailbreak. Cicada later appeared at Captain Boomerang's funeral and accepted an invitation to join Alexander Luthor, Jr.'s Secret Society of Super Villains during Infinite Crisis. He is one of the various super criminals sent to to the penal colony on the planet Cygnus 4019, which has been nicknamed "Salvation". ''Arrowverse'' Two adapted iterations of Cicada appeared on the CW TV series The Flash, both as the main antagonists of the fifth season. Gallery Cicada_0001.jpg Cicada_0003.jpg The_Flash_Vol_2_172_Textless.jpg cicada Dwyer 516.jpg|Orlin Dwyer/Cicada on The Flash. Grace Cicada 517.jpg|Grace Gibbons/Cicada on The Flash. The Flash Vol 5 36 Textless.jpg.png Navigation de:Cicada (DC Comics) Category:Elderly Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Flash Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Male Category:Cult Leaders Category:Delusional Category:Remorseful Category:Supervillains Category:Affably Evil Category:Spouses Category:Leader Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Paranoid Category:Wrathful Category:Necromancers Category:Abusers Category:Suicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Successful Category:Hypocrites Category:Immortals Category:Charismatic Category:Strategic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Provoker Category:Mutated Category:Fanatics